TMNT: We're all mad here
by Doubleblood
Summary: A series of minifics about everyone's favorite four turtle brothers and company. Contains comedy, angst, hilarity, sobbing, romance, family, cuteness, drama, and whatever else you all request that I write! That's right, I take requests on what to write next so come on in and enjoy the fun!
1. Bottle, Porridge, Radar, Sword, Lunatic

**Hello, everyone. It's been forever since I've posted on here. I've missed you all. **

**To commemorate the occasion, I'm starting up a new ficlet series. This time TMNT! I'll mostly do 2012 but I will take requests for 2003 and the 2014 movie once it comes out and I see it.**

**The same basic principle applies to this as it did with my Xiaolin Showdown minifics and my SRMTHFG! minifics. I'll only put a maximum of nine and a minimum of five minifics in each chapter and add pairing warnings to the beginning of the ones that need them in case someone doesn't want to read about that pairing. However, I will not do a pairing warning for 2012 Donnie's crush on April, because that's canon.. I'll take requests as I get them and put them in the next update they'll fit in. I take requests for prompts and pairings.**

**Now, to the stories:**

* * *

Bottle:

**Pairing Warning: Donatello/April**

The four turtle brothers bowed to their Sensei and father as they left the dojo. Their morning training was over and now they had time to relax. As per usual, Leonardo and Michelangelo went straight to the television, plopping down in front of the device to watch their shows together. Raphael went to the kitchen to get himself something to eat before joining his brothers. Donatello, however, made his way to his lab.

He stopped, however, halfway through the sitting room. Something caught his eye. In the water that flowed from underneath the dojo was a bottle. He kneeled down and reached for it, taking it out of the water and examining it. There was a note inside.

He pulled out the cork that sealed the bottle shut with relative ease and held the bottle upside down to let the rolled up paper slip into his waiting hand. He unrolled it and smiled.

_I'll be waiting at Murakami's for our date at seven. See you then, my prince.  
Your princess, April._

"Donnie got a love letter!" The note was snatched from his hands and he jumped, the bottle falling back into the water.

"Mikey, give that back!"

"I wanna see!" Raphael was quickly between Donatello and Michelangelo, holding the genius back with his foot, balancing on the other as he read the note over Michelangelo's shoulder.

"Donnie has a date tonight! Ooooh!" The youngest giggled, "Leo! Sensei! Donnie has a date with April!"

Master Splinter paused, having just come out of the dojo, "What was that, my son?"

Leonardo grinned and leapt out of the pit to look at the letter. He grabbed it and ran it over to their Sensei while Donatello wrestled with Raphael and Michelangelo.

"Give me that back!"

"Never!"

"Donnie and April sitting in a tree!"

"You gonna kiss her?"

"Have you kissed her already?"

"_Yame_!"

The three separated and were kneeling in a matter of seconds, heads bowed as Splinter walked towards them. He held out the note to Donatello, who nodded before taking it back.

"You may go, my son." Splinter smiled, "But you must return home by one. And be sure to walk April home. Maybe you can steal a kiss at her doorstep." The rat winked and walked away, chuckling.

Porridge:

Like any family, the turtles and their Sensei had many routines they went through. For example, their morning routines.

Leonardo was always the first to wake up. He would take a bath, grab a water bottle from the kitchen, and go for his morning run in the sewers.

Splinter would be the next to awaken. He would meditate for five minutes to help him wake up before preparing the dojo for the boys' morning training.

Michelangelo would be the next to wake up. He would always wake up with just as much energy as he had for the rest of the day, but reserved it for a brief moment to enter Raphael's room and retrieve Spike, who would already be awake. This was the only time Raphael would allow anyone in his room unannounced or to even touch Spike. The youngest brother would bring Spike to the kitchen, set him out a few leaves of lettuce for his breakfast, before getting started on breakfast for the rest of their family.

Raphael would wake up next. He would make his way to the kitchen to check on Spike before waking himself up by throwing a few punches at his punching bag for a few minutes.

The only one who had no set time on when the rest of the family would see him was Donatello. That was because he was the only who didn't have himself on a sleeping schedule. Sometimes he would be up and about before Leonardo was; sometimes Leonardo had to retrieve his brother from his laboratory. His bedroom had been unused since Donatello had put a hammock up in his lab in case he needed a nap.

When April lived with them, she took Donatello's bedroom. She would wake up around the same time as Raphael. She would take over their bathroom for a good fifteen minutes to wash up a bit before going to sit with Michelangelo and Spike in the kitchen. Sometimes she would talk with the youngest turtle, sometimes she would help cook, sometimes she would watch Raphael.

Leonardo would come back from his run about fifteen minutes after April and Raphael woke up, water bottle empty. He would refill it in the sink and set it back where it had previously laid. If Donatello was not out and about by this time, he would go to retrieve their brother. Normally he found the purple-clad turtle still at work, focused on his project and only his project, but on rare occasions he would find him asleep at his desk, some gadget or gizmo resting by his head. Every once in a blue moon the genius might actually be found in his hammock.

Today was no different from any other. Raphael and April had been awake for about nine minutes before Donatello dragged himself out of his lab.

Everyone knew to stay out of Donatello's way in the morning. Out of all living creatures in any universe, Donatello was the worst morning person. He was grouchy, angry, and tired. April had tried to say good morning to him her first day there and only received a grunt in return. She would've said something but Michelangelo had to stop cooking to quickly warn her of the dangers of, what he called, 'Morning Donnie.'

Donatello made his way from the lab to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass of water before making himself a quick bowl of porridge. There was one thing April did to help everyone in their routines, and that was introduce Donatello to the wonders of a morning cup of coffee. So his routine altered to make himself a cup. He would eat his porridge as the drink brewed and he downed the whole cup in one sitting. He would then retreat back to his lab and disappear for an unknown amount of time.

Today it was a solid sixteen minutes. Then, like always, he came out his usual chipper, grinning, nerdy self. He would greet each of his brother and April as he came back to the kitchen. He would then fill a small sakazuki glass with water and place it next to Spike so the tiny turtle could have a drink.

Michelangelo finished breakfast by the time Splinter came out of the dojo and they all sat around the table, ready for breakfast. The youngest turtle sang their names as he placed plates of food in front of them, each made specifically for their different tastes. Raphael, for instance, would always have a side of habanero ketchup if they were eating eggs. If they were eating pancakes or waffles he would have slathered a good amount of peanut butter over Donatello's pastries and topped off Leonardo's with a swirl of whipped cream, a strawberry, and a few blueberries.

Splinter looked around at his family as they ate and talked, laughing and grinning and fighting.

He closed his eyes and sipped on the tea Michelangelo had prepared for him. He truly couldn't have wished for anything better than this.

Radar:

Donatello sat on the roof of April's apartment building. He remembered times when the five of them would all meet up here and just hang out or go to Murakami's or train. Now it was empty, with no trace of fun or smiles. The only memory of the past times they'd spent was a broken radar device, which he had come to retrieve. He'd thought earlier he could salvage it and make something new, but now he just wanted to destroy it. This stupid device was why April hated them.

Hated him.

_"__Don't touch me!" "You mutated my father!" "You keep away from me!" "I never want to see your faces ever again!"_

He sat down, his head hanging low. He held the broken radar in his hands and glared at it, tears blurring his vision. He pulled off his mask and tried to wipe away the wetness from his eyes, but that only made it worse. So he sat there, only a floor above the beautiful girl he'd give his life for, sobbing like a child. He hadn't cried like this in a long time. He probably would've if they'd actually lost Leonardo in their battle with Kraang Prime.

But this was different.

He hadn't lost April

She wasn't gone.

She just wanted him gone.

Sword:

"How does this even happen?" Leonardo grumbled.

"No weapon is invisible." Donatello informed him.

Leonardo glared, "Your weapon is the only one that breaks. Not my swords!"

"Keep that attitude up and you're going to have to learn to fight with only one katana." The genius turtle quipped.

"Wow, as much as I love to hear Leo pout like a child, we're kind of in the middle of a fight here!" Raphael shouted.

Leonardo dropped the empty handle of his broken sword and jumped back into the fray with only one weapon.

"Dude, what happened to your weapon?" Michelangelo laughed, "It totally just gave up on you!"

"Shut up, Mikey!" Leonardo snapped, stabbing his single blade through a FootBot and ripping through it.

"Uh-oh." Donatello stopped running and backed away, only defending at this point.

"What's wrong?" Michelangelo asked, coming up beside him.

"We're brothers. Like, actual brothers. Four turtles from the same turtle mother and turtle father mutated by the Kraang."

Raphael stabbed his sais into the FootBot that was attacking his two defending brothers, "Your point, Donnie?"

"My point is usually our emotional traits are genetic. Like obsession over something we like, determination to overcome fear..." He pointed to Leonardo, who was on a rampage, destroying everything in his path, "And anger."

Raphael whistled, "Dang. I feel like I've been upstaged."

"Note to us." Michelangelo stepped back, "Never piss off Leo."

Lunatic:

When Michelangelo awoke, he knew only four things:

One: His nunchucks were gone.

Two: His arms and legs were chained to a wall. How high up off the floor, however, he didn't know.

Three: He could hear breathing around him.

Four: He couldn't remember how he got here.

He coughed and tried looking around, "Donnie? Raphie? Leo?"

"Mikey?"

He perked up, "Raphie? Is that you? Where are we? What's going on?"

"I don't know, Mikey. Keep calm and stay as quiet as you can, okay? Are you hurt?"

He tried moving a little to see what hurt, "I can't tell…. My head feels fuzzy."

"That lunatic pumped us each with some kinda drug."

"Where are Donnie and Leo? What happened?" He was really scared now. Where were his other brothers? He didn't know what he could do without them. If they were hurt….

"I don't know. They were here earlier but that goon has us hooked up to some kinda device that'll knock us out whenever he needs. I think he took Donnie away but I don't know about Leo."

He was trembling now, wanting to reach out and feel the comforting touch of his brother, "What are we gonna do, Raph?"

"I don't know, Mikey…. I've never been good with plans. Without Donnie or Leo… or even weapons…."

Suddenly his mind became even foggier, "Raphie?" He didn't even know if the word had escaped his lips by the time he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**That's all for chapter one! I missed doing these. I forgot how much fun they were!**

**Bottle: My OTP in this show. Seriously. Apritello for life. And yes, at the end Master Splinter was giving Donnie romantic advice.**

**Porridge: I love writing about the turtles just being a normal family. **

**Radar: Set after the episode The Mutation Situation. Donnie mourns the loss of his princess.**

**Sword: FootBots broke one of Leo's katanas. He is very unhappy. Donnie makes an observation.**

**Lunatic: There's a good possibility I'll make a companion piece of sequel to this in a later chapter.**

**So I hope everyone enjoyed this! Please leave a review with your thoughts and requests! I love you all!**


	2. Tour, Threats, Flood, Soup, Domesticated

**Time for chapter two of our Ninja Turtle adventures!**

* * *

Tour:

"Since you will be living with us, the guys said I should give you a tour of the lair."

April paused and smiled, "That's very thoughtful, Donnie. I'd love that." She stood and clasped her hands behind her back, "So, where first?"

Donatello blushed, "Um, well let's start at the entrance." He took his staff in hand and pointed it at the turnstiles, "Obviously that's the front, and here," He set his staff on the ground, "is the pit. Sensei and I spent a lot of time hooking this place up with functioning lighting and a television." He chuckled, "He used to sneak out while we were all sleeping and bring back bits and pieces of whatever he could find." He turned and pointed to his left, "You already know my lab. It used to house a large amount of generators and such, but they had long-since broken down when we showed up. They'd been down so long that even I couldn't make any use of them other than scrap metal." He turned to the right and started walking, "You've been in the kitchen already, and the bathrooms are here just in front of it. Luckily when we were little Mikey started getting bored of having to go to a fresh water pool to bathe, so I've installed showers that I've been able to improve over the years. I can show you how they work later if you want."

April smiled, "You built showers?"

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "It wasn't too hard. There's no tub, but there's a drain in the floor that goes into the sewer water. Luckily, though, this was already a pit stop for maintenance and such, so there was already lighting and plumbing to work with. Of course it took almost a year to get it all to work, but I'm not one to give up on something."

"Impressive." She smiled and tapped the blue curtain beside her, "This is the kitchen; that I know." She gestured to the other side, "And that's the dojo."

"Yep." He nodded and led her up the steps and into the dojo, "Sensei spent a lot of time making this how it is. Where he got all the supplies for this, I have no idea, but he worked really hard." He pointed to the end of the room, "And that's Sensei's room. You're only allowed in there if the Lair is under attack and we're forced to retreat into there or you're in a lot of trouble and Sensei takes you in."

She nodded, "Got it. Do not enter Master Splinter's room."

He smiled, "I'm sure you won't have any reason to, anyways. There's nothing of importance in there. Mostly just incense to help him relax and a bed. And no, I never got in trouble. I know because I helped him set it up." He held open the dojo door for her as they headed out and headed towards the back of the Lair. He pointed up to the spiral staircase, "That's a quick escape. We don't use it because the manhole cover it leads to is in the road, so normally we use the nearest one from the front." He dipped the end of his staff in the water flowing from underneath the dojo, "This also leads to an exit. There's a series of pipes leading to the river and a couple of sections that lead deeper into the sewers. But I don't think you'll be able to use it since you're not reptilian like us." He chuckled and kept going, "And back here are our bedrooms." He opened the door to the one closest to the right, "This is Leo's room. It's covered in Space Heroes stuff and posters I'm nearly certain Goody-Two-Shoes stole." He chuckled and closed the door. He tapped the door to the one across from it, "This is Mikey's room. I'd suggest you stay out of it when you can. I think there's a demon living in it." He moved to the back left, "And this is Raph's room. This one I know a demon is living in, but Sensei told us to stop trying to exorcize him." He chuckled and opened the final door, "And this is my room. Well, yours now. I haven't used it since I was really small so it's pretty much empty."

He was right. There was a bed, an empty self, and a poster of the periodic table. The poster was the only thing giving any hint that there had ever been anyone living in the room.

"These were storage rooms, so they were easy to clean out and make into bedrooms." He smiled, "So there you go. That's our home."

She grinned, "Thanks! It's amazing how you guys have made this place into your home. And thank you for the room. I promise not to cover it in too many unicorns and rainbows." She chuckled.

He laughed and placed his staff back in its strap on his back, "That's not necessary. You're probably the only person who will sleep in it for years. I have a hammock in my lab so if I ever get tired I usually crash there. But if you ever need anything, we'll happily get it for you."

"You're so sweet, Donnie. Thank you." She smiled at him and his heart skipped a couple of beats and his face lit up, which only made her chuckle.

Threats:

"I don't see the point of this." Karai huffed, "We don't need 'team building exercises' we need to finish our mission."

Xever rolled his eyes, "Do you think I want to spend time with you more than I have to?"

"Silence." Tiger Claw snapped, "If we cannot play a simple game together, how are we supposed to fight together? I have modified the rules slightly, however." He smirked, "This will be a sort of competition to see who has the most imaginative way to torture. A threat-off, if you will. You may direct it at anyone in the room."

Bradford smirked and crossed his arms, baring his fangs, "Oh, this will be fun."

"Then you may begin." Tiger Claw leaned back in his chair.

"Very well." He looked at the group and laid his eyes on Xever, his already terrifying face distorting into a horrific grin, "I can think of nothing that would give me greater pleasure than to slowly rip your body apart with my claws and allow you to bleed slowly before tossing you onto a grill, still alive, and filleting you for dinner."

Karai snickered, "I doubt he would taste very good, if the smell is anything to go by."

Xever hissed, "My turn." He turned on Karai, "I would enjoy ripping you apart slowly with my teeth as my venom courses through your veins and you are made incapable of doing anything but scream in pain as your blood stains the floor and I devour your flesh inch by inch until you are nothing but a bad taste in my mouth."

The girl rolled her eyes and stood from her place on the floor, stepping in front of Tiger claw and removing her shikomizue from its sheath and sliding it gently across his pelt as she spoke, "There is nothing I can imagine that would make me happier than to slowly remove your pelt from your body, forcing you to watch as your own blood stained your fur a disgusting shade of red. But I would be certain to leave you intact just enough to hear your scream as I fill each of your wounds with peroxide. I'd watch with a grin as your veins were burned by the peroxide and your heart struggled to keep you alive, but failed." She pulled the blade away and tucked it away.

The assassin snarled and turned on the only person left in the room. Stockman. The poor mutated scientist was suddenly being towered over by an angered Tiger, who spoke with hate in his voice, "Lowly bug, I wish to rip your wings from your body slowly and watch you fumble around, trying to escape as I slowly rip off pieces of your flesh. Then when you finally give up and attempt to accept your fate, I would begin to mince your body as a piece of meat to be prepared for a meal. I would leave you where you lie once I have removed your limbs to slowly die and wither away, alone and afraid."

The room grew silent as Tiger Claw went back to his seat.

"Well, that was fun." Xever chuckled.

Bradford nodded, "We should do this again."

"It's my turn."

The four turned to Stockman, who had resumed sitting backwards in his chair as if his life had not just been threatened.

"Oh, this will be good for a laugh." Bradford smirked, "Go ahead, Sickman. Threaten someone."

"Is it against the rules to target multiple people?"

Tiger Claw paused, "No."

"Had I the chance, I would capture each of you, locking you away separately, but within sight of one another, so that you may witness as I rip apart your only allies as you yourself are torn apart." He first looked at Bradford, "For the dog, pain and numbness all in one. I would have you strung so you cannot move as robotic arms insert needles into precise points on your body, giving the illusion of being torn apart when in fact you are perfectly whole. Your mind would betray you and tear itself apart with the pain, yet your body would feel nothing. This would continue until your brain destroys itself in its confusion and terror." Next he looked at Karai, "For the girl, entrapment. You are so often in control of everything, Karai; I would encase you in a glass case made of shock-proof glass so that you could not use brute force to escape. The case would slowly fill with water, but as the water level rose, so would the pressure of the incoming water. This would continue until an inch of air space is left over. You would stay that way, giving a false sense of hope, for four minutes. At the end of those minutes eleven of inches of water would be removed and an inch of oil put in its place. The oil would then be ignited, leaving you with two options. Drown or burn." He looked at Xever, "For the fish, air deprivation. You would be first stripped of the mechanical legs I have created for you but your oxygen tank would remain. However, the tank you would be left with would only have five minutes of air left in it. You would be placed in a container similar to Karai's, only it would be filled partially with sand, and the cover of the container would be a series of UV lights, removing any moisture from your skin. Once the air runs out of your tank, you would be stuck attempting to breathe hot, dry air through lungs too small to compensate for your predicament. Plus, your tank would be faced towards Karai's, allowing you both to see what it is your seek, water and air, but depriving you of it. You would eventually suffocate, shriveled up and disgusting." He looked at Tiger Claw and paused, "You haven't actually wronged me, however, so I don't have anything for you."

The room was quiet. The group stared at Stockman as he stood from his chair and groaned.

"Crap, this lasted too long. Shredder's going to kill me if I don't get that report to him on the FootBot upgrades." He grabbed his chair and made his way over to the computer and continued his work.

"Okay, never give him the chance to do anything." Karai broke the silence, "Nothing at all."

"Agreed."

Flood:

This was impossible. They had beaten Bradford, Xever, Karai, the Kraang, Kraang prime, FootBots, Chrome Dome…. Anything that had come at them, they had adapted to and overcome.

Michelangelo looked around, panicked. The Lair was flooded. There was nowhere to take a breath. Donatello's lab, the dojo, their rooms, everything was filled with water. And more water was flowing through, the currents pulling him away from his family as he searched for something, anything, that could give him hope.

He would've shouted for joy if he had the air to when he spotted Raphael. The red turtle was holding onto Casey, searching for a way to give the human air. He spotted his youngest brother and swam towards him, his hand over Casey's mouth and nose.

Michelangelo pointed upwards and Raphael nodded. They needed to get the humans above ground. They had no idea where April or Sensei were, but they knew they could at least save Casey.

Michelangelo swam towards the ruined spiral staircase, heading to where it let in to a passageway. He removed the metal door covering it and was immediately thrown back with the force of the water coming through. He caught himself on a wall and kicked off, swimming as quickly as he could after Raphael, through the passageway and towards the manhole cover there. Raphael braced himself for the inevitable flow of water, holding onto Casey tightly as Michelangelo pried the manhole cover off. As expected, a rough flow of water almost sent him back again, but he grabbed onto the ladder in time to keep himself still. He climbed up, to the surface. There was far less water on the surface. He gasped for air as he broke the surface. There had to be a foot and a half of water here. He reached down, holding his hand through the manhole. He touched the familiar feeling of a human hand and tugged, pulling Casey above the water. He stepped back, letting Raphael come up and gasp for air.

It didn't take them long to determine they needed to get higher. They immediately made their way to the nearest alleyway and up the building to their right. Luckily, no one else seemed to have had the idea to come up there. Michelangelo laid Casey down and immediately began pressing against his chest. The vigilante boy coughed up water, sitting up and holding his head.

"April?"

The turtle brothers paused and looked down at the manhole cover. They had no idea where the rest of their family was.

They were alone.

Soup:

"This is humiliating."

"Stop pouting, Donnie. It's your own fault."

The genius turtle sat in his room for the first time in about twelve years. He had four blankets piled on him, yet he still shivered. His eyes carried heavy bags underneath them and his skin was about four shades lighter than it should've been.

"S'not my fault. What else was I s'pposed to do?" It was obvious in his voice that his nose was clogged.

April set down a bowl of soup in front of him, "Not jump into a lake of water that was already beginning to freeze over in the middle of September?"

He glared, "Mikey dropped his nunchuck. What else was I s'pposed to do? Let it fall? Then Mikey would only have one weapon and he works with two." He pouted, "So nyeh." Childishly, he stuck out his tongue at her and buried himself deeper in the blankets.

"No, no burying yourself in the blankets. I made you soup and you're going to eat it or I'll make _you_ into soup." She sat down on the edge of the bed and picked up the bowl, taking the spoon and filling it, holding it up to him, "Eat."

He blushed and closed his mouth around the spoon, eating the hot liquid and letting April pull out the spoon through his lips, "It's hot."

"Yeah, that's the point. The steam is supposed to help clear your head and the soup itself puts substance in your belly." She held up another spoonful, which he ate.

"I know why people eat soup when they're sick, April. I just can't even taste it."

"Well I'll make you some more when you're better and then you can taste the wonder that is over-the-stove soup." She rolled her eyes and held out another spoonful, "Now eat."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Domesticated:

All was quiet. He sat in the middle of the garden, eyes closed, meditating amongst the cherry trees, their pink petals already littering the ground.

He heard them approaching before they knew he was there. Two pairs of footsteps, one gentle and quiet, the other spastic and rough. He smiled in anticipation of what they would do.

The second person stomped over to him and flopped into his laugh, her childish laughter echoing through the trees. He opened his eyes and smiled down at his daughter, gracing his fingers over her chubby baby tummy, making her burst into a louder fit of laughter.

"We missed you." A pair of feminine arms wrapped around his shoulders, "I hope we're not interrupting anything important."

"I truly doubt the importance of what I do is enough to deter you from demanding my attention." Yoshi chuckled and turned to kiss his wife.

Miwa giggled and pulled herself onto her feet and gathered a bunch of petals in her hands, walking over to her father and dumping them in his lap before turning to retrieve more and dump them in his lap.

"Oh, thank you, Miwa." He chuckled, "These are very pretty."

Tang Shen smiled and pressed a kiss to Yoshi's cheek, "She loves you a lot, you know. She was practically screaming for you when we came out to find you."

He smiled and scooped the girl into his arms, who squealed and laughed, squishing his face in her hands. She squirmed and lowered herself into his lap, sitting on the pile of flower petals she had made, and held onto his shirt, He smiled and held her close to him, leaning down and kissing the top of her head, "I love you, my beautiful Miwa."

* * *

**So that's chapter two. I really hope people are enjoying this….**

**Tour: Just wanted to make a nice story describing the layout of the lair. Also, Donnie is my favorite turtle so I wanted him to give April a tour!**

**Threats: I feel like Stockman is underrated in TMNT. Especially in 2012. In the others he's at least a largely successful and rich scientist before Shredder screws him over. If he didn't have to worry about Shredder and company, he probably **_**could**_** take over the world. He has the knowledge and the know-how. Well, he'd also need some patience…. But, whatever.**

**Flood: Some angsty stuff. When New York floods, it floods bad, and that can't mean anything good for anyone living in the sewers. I may make a contrary piece from Leo or Donnie's perspective.**

**Soup: Donnie gets sick. April helps him get better. **

**Domesticated: I love this. I wish there were scenes like this. I want to know more than just when everything was bad and everyone was dying. I want to see Splinter human, married, and happy. He deserves to be happy.**

**So that's it for this chapter. I really hope you're enjoying this and please write a review or request! I love getting feedback! (Those who review get a thank you in the next out coming chapter after they review.)**


	3. Splash, Perfect, Repeat, Arena (more)

**OMG OMG OMG OMG! I got my first review of this story! Artisticgurl, you are made of pure awesome. Everyone should PM them and spam their inbox with messages about how awesome and super-duper totally wonderful they are! **

…**. I mean….**

**Thank you for your review and request. I am very thankful and I definitely did not do a happy dance when I got your review. Nope. Not at all.**

**How about some stories, guys? Yeah. That sounds good.**

* * *

Splash:

_Raphael stormed through the sewers. He hated everything. He hated ninjitsu. He hated humans. He hated algae and worms. But most of all, he hated Leonardo._

_Prissy little goody-two-shoes always had to get on his nerves in every way possible, whether yelling at him or outshining him or making fun of him…. His blue-masked brother was always ruining Raphael's day. And then he got Michelangelo to laugh at him! And neither Sensei nor Donatello did anything about it!_

_Just because he was having trouble with his Sais didn't mean he wasn't a good ninja. He knew he had to practice. It's not like he got an easy weapon like the bo staff. No. His weapons were unique and complicated. _

_He stomped through the water, pouting in a way he only would when he was alone. His bottom lip stuck out and his usual glare softened enough to allow a small amount of tears to form in the corners of them. He wiped them away quickly only to have new ones replace them. He hated everything. But he especially hated Leonardo._

_He paused when he heard a splash and his tears dried up, his steely façade recovering and he readied himself for a fight. Slowly, he made his way towards the origin of the sound. A new splash sounded and Raphael flattened himself against a wall, right next to a maintenance tunnel. He peeked around and…._

_Nothing._

_He paused and looked around. There was nothing. He checked the hiding spots he and his brothers might have used and found them all empty. _

_He paused when another splash sounded and he looked down in the water. There was a can of some kind and it was spinning around crazily, teetering and splashing as it bumped against things. He reached in and removed the can, finding it heavier than he expected._

_He looked in and the sight inside surprised him to no end._

_It was a turtle…. But not like him or his brothers. He stared at it and it stared back, both unsure about what to do. _

_After a moment, Raphael sat down against the wall and sat the can down, helping the tiny turtle out of it. As soon as its legs hit the ground it shrank away into its shell. Raphael couldn't help but giggle and shrank away into his own shell. He peeked out and saw the small turtle staring at him from inside its shell. It slowly emerged and walked towards him. It lifted itself onto its back legs and rested its front legs on Raphael's carapace to look inside. It bumped its head against his and fell backwards in surprise. Raphael stuck his head out and giggled. He pulled out one hand to help the little turtle back onto his legs. The turtle walked towards him again and stared at him. _

_They sat like that for a good minute before the small turtle took the tails of Raphael's mask into its mouth and munched on it._

"I took you home to Master Splinter after that and he told me that you were a normal turtle that hadn't been mutated as we had. I thought you were the single most amazing thing in the world and he let me keep you." Raphael chuckled.

Slash rested his head back against the cargo container they were sitting at, "I was so scared." He chuckled, "You were enormous compared to other turtles I'd seen, ya know? Thought you were gonna eat me."

The pair sat in silence, listening to ships sail through the harbor.

"There's always room for you at home. I could even feed you Snakeweed like your lettuce."

Slash laughed, "If only, brother. I doubt the others would approve, though. Plus I'm not that good dealing with others. I seem to do best when I'm alone."

"I'll still feed you Snakeweed. We have been trying to get rid of him for two years, man. Eat the guy." Raphael laughed.

Slash smiled, "Yeah…. I'll think about it." He stood and grabbed his mace, "I'll see you around, Raphael."

"You're leaving?"

"Sun's about to come up. You gotta get home."

"Alright…." Raphael stood, "I miss you."

"I know."

Perfection:

If he believed in a god, Donatello would've been praying to it. This was his last resort. Combining April's DNA with the closest formula he'd made to retro-mutagen so far. If this failed he didn't know what he would do. This was the key to fixing April's life. To fixing Sensei's.

He loved having April in his lab. They had time to talk, get to know one another, and just hang out. It was his favorite thing to have her near him, and when she could match him in his scientific know-how it made his stomach fill with butterflies.

He paused for a moment and noticed…. She was asleep. He smiled. She was so beautiful, and she must've been exhausted. He'd had to take some of her blood to get the DNA sample he needed, and even though he'd had fruits, pizza, and an array of drinks ready for her to regain her strength, she was still tired. Perhaps it was the stress. He couldn't help but look at her for a moment, how her hair fell on her forehead, her eyelashes resting against her cheeks, her arms wrapped around her head as a makeshift pillow, her gentle snoring. Everything about her was perfect. Especially her hair. He loved looking at it. He wished he could run his fingers through it. He wished he knew what she looked like with it down.

She was just so perfect; he couldn't believe his mortal eyes were allowed to look upon such beauty directly.

Reluctantly, he pulled his gaze away to test the retro-mutagen.

Repeat:

No. No, this wasn't happening. This had happened before; it wasn't allowed to happen again.

Leonardo watched in terror as the crate holding Karai fell. He couldn't save her. He'd been so close. She was gone. She wasn't like April. She wasn't immune to the mutagen.

He felt pain as he never had before. Not even when the fear fungus had attacked him. His chest felt tight, he could feel his eyes water, and it became hard to breathe.

This wasn't allowed to repeat. They couldn't lose her again. They'd only just gotten her back.

He blinked and suddenly she was gone, submerged in the mutagen. She was lost. Mutations from this breed of mutagen lost their humanity. They lost their sense of right and wrong and acted on instinct.

Karai, Miwa, his older sister, the true daughter of their father, was gone.

Arena:

In their almost seventeen years of living, the turtles had seen some amazing things.

In Donatello's case he'd seen: April O'Neil, the workings of Kraang Tech, the abilities of the Kraang mutagen, his brothers' devotion to him, and his adoptive father's skill.

For Michelangelo: Pizza, the dump, a video game supply truck, the hilarity of mutations, his brothers' abilities, and his adoptive father's generosity.

For Raphael: Casey Jones, Spike's intelligence, Slash's power, his brothers' acceptance, and his adoptive father's anger.

For Leonardo: Karai, Space Heroes, their enemies' ability to adapt, his brothers' improvement, and his adoptive father's devotion.

But never had they seen this. They never would have expected it.

Creatures from different planets, different dimensions, all competing for the chance to call themselves champion. Each fighting honorably and without hesitation.

A stadium made within the waypoint of the crossing dimensions, ancient and amazing, standing tall against the skyline as though it hadn't been there for probably over a millennium. Architecture that allowed for creatures of every dimension to feel safe, texts in every language across the dimensions, markets selling foods they'd never dreamed of.

"My sons."

The four paused and looked to their Sensei, who was extremely unhappy.

"I told you to stay home."

Firecracker:

It was the fourth of July. His favorite holiday. He couldn't stop himself. He climbed a fire escape, ignoring the calls of his father, and made to the roof of the building, getting the best view he could.

Casey hung his legs off the edge of the building and kicked them against the brick in excitement. He loved this day. Well, actually he loved the night of. When the firecrackers were shot off into the sky, exploding in so many different colors and patterns, and their sound deafening him for a split second was when he was happiest. He couldn't contain his excitement. He bounced on the edge of the roof, grinning so wide his mouth hurt.

And then he saw it.

The first firecracker shot up into the sky, squealing as it went, and exploded into a sparkle of red, showering down to the earth and leaving a trail of smoke behind it.

There was nothing better than this.

Crayon:

"Michelangelo."

The orange turtle shock up from his seat on the floor and ran at his Sensei, wrapping his tiny arms around the mutant rat's waist, "Sensei! You're home!"

Splinter chuckled and knelt down to properly hug his youngest son, "How was your day?"

"It was really awesome! Donnie made a remote control car and he let me drive it around and it went really fast and then Leo and I practiced with our weapons and it was a lot of fun and he said that one day I might even be better than him and that would be totally awesome and then Raph let me feed Spike and it was so cool because he ate the leaf right out of my hand and he wasn't scared or anything!" He beamed.

Splinter chuckled, "That sounds wonderful, my son. I got you a present."

The turtle's eyes grew wide and his smile even wider, "For me? What is it, what is it? I wanna see!"

"Patience, Michelangelo." Splinter chuckled and handed him a pad of paper and a box of crayons, "Here you are."

He squealed and took them, hugging his father again, "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" He ran off and flopped down in the middle of the pit and started drawing immediately, dulling the already used crayons even further.

Splinter chuckled and went to the dojo, preparing his candles for his meditation. He was just about to begin when he heard a knock at the door.

"Enter."

Michelangelo shuffled in a bowed, "Sensei, I made you a drawing!"

Splinter smiled, "Bring it here."

The boy grinned and ran over, plopping down on the floor next to his father and holding out the drawing.

It was messy, colorful, and definitely made my Michelangelo. But that wasn't what made Splinter smile. It was the messy drawing of himself and his four sons, each holding their weapons and himself with his jade staff. It was the obvious attempt at drawing the dojo in the background. It was the messy black writing on the top reading 'MY FAMLY' and the labeling underneath each of them of 'LEO RAPHY DONY ME DADY'.

The old rat hugged his son and stood, walking to where he kept his photo of Miwa and Tang Shen, and resting the drawing on the shelf above it, "Now I will be able to see it whenever I so desire. Thank you, Michelangelo."

"You like it?"

"I love it."

The boy squealed in delight and ran over to hug him again.

* * *

**Splash: Request from artisticgurl. Raph and Slash reminisce on the moment they met.**

**Perfect: Takes place in The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman. Donnie admires the beauty of his princess.**

**Repeat: Leo finally understands how Donnie felt in The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman. Takes place in Vengeance is Mine.**

**Arena: Based off of the 2003 Battle Nexus episodes.**

**Firecracker: First time writing Casey, so I did little Casey watching fireworks on the fourth of July.**

**Crayon: Baby Mikey!**

**Seriously. Baby turtles is a thing that needs to happen in 2012. I want some flashbacks! I wanna see baby Raph storming around and being grumpy and baby Donnie taking apart an old TV and baby Leo watching Space Heroes and baby Mikey running around and talking a mile a minute and younger Splinter watching over his sons with just as much love and care as he does now.**

**Is that too much to ask?**

**Oh, well. Thanks for reading and please review and request! Every review gets a personal thank you in the next uploaded chapter and all requests are taken! No exceptions!**


End file.
